The Blood Water Gems Heist
by RioluLi
Summary: Kaitou Kid is going to have an new heist. This time it's the Blood Water Gems who all shines in a blue/red. At the first heist Kid get an new rival, but who is she any way, and why does it look like she is better in magic than Kaito? It is many OC. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1, The massage

**The Blood Water Gems Heist**

**This is the first charpter in The Blood Water Gems Heist. Tis is the first time I'm writing an fict, so I hope you can help me with wrong words and ideas.**

**Charpter 1, The Massage**

* * *

The message come at nine o'clock. Kaitou 1412, or Kaitou Kid, was going to steal one of the famous ''Blood Water Gems.'' Nakamori Ginzo was really getting exciting, but it was a little problem. In the letter it did not say when, not time not date. At first he thought of calling the teen detective Hakuba Saguru, but he was in London at that time. Then he thought about that kid named Edogawa Conan, who was really good at looking through Kid's tricks, and he was just 7 years old. But Nakamori-keibu would not have anything to do with that detective Mori Kogoro, but he could not see any other way.

* * *

At school Nakamori Aoko, was thinking about her dad. That Kid was going to trick her dad again. And when we're thinking of trick, where was that stupid childhood friend of Aoko, Kuroba Kaito. He still hadn't come to school yet. Not that she cared about him, but where was that idiot.

* * *

After school Edogawa Conan hurried home to the agency. He had a feeling something was going to happened. As always his detective sense was right. The first thing he saw when he opened the door was an angry Kogoro.

The first thing Kogoro did as Conan enters was starting to yell at him.

"You little brat, you got an phone call from Nakamori-keibu."

"Huh, what did he want?" Conan asked with his child voice.

"It's an other heist, he got an massage from Kaitou Kid earlier," Mori Ran said when she come out of the kitchen.

"Oh, but why call me?"

"He wanted your help to find out when Kid will strike and your help on the heist, NOT MINE, THE FAMOUS DETECTIVE SLEEPING KOGORO!"

Conan turned away from the angry detective and looked at Ran,

"What did the message say?"

"I don't remember, but Nakamori-keibu is going to call later. You can ask him then"

With an quick look at her father she added:

"I don't believe dad will be to much help right now."

* * *

Kuroba Kaito had been home from school that day. He didn't has an cold, he wasn't sick, he prepared him self for the heist. Kuroba Kaito was the third to be Kaitou Kid. The original Kid, was Kaito's dad, Kuroba Toichi. After Toichi died, an murder that locked like an accident, Konosuke Jii was the next. He act like Kid to look out Toichi's murder. But Kaito found out about his father's secret, and took over as the Kaitou Kid. His goal is to find and destroy the Pandora's gem, the gem Toichi was forced to find for the one that murder him.

Kaito enjoyed making difficult massage, and so far, the only one that had solved his most difficult massage was the little boy Edogawa Conan, or his original name Kudo Shinichi, the famous high school detective of the east. Kaito believed his massage was really difficult, but he had hop in his favorite detective, to slow the code and bee at the heist.

Kaito was really exiting about his heist. He was going to have an special performance and wanted his biggest fan, and rivals, to be there.

* * *

The phone started to ring. Ran answered it.

"Conan-kun, it is Nakamori-keibu."

Conan come running and took the phone.

"Hello" Conan said.

"I had no other choice, so I called you." Did it sound on the other end.

"Well, putting that aside. I want you to slow this code for me."

"Yes, I understand." Conan said.

"Ok, I can't believe I'm doing this but, the code is like this:

When the moon is on its highest,

On the day that nothing is for sure,

It can be scary,

It may be fun,

And it can not be true,

I will steel your precious,

And that I'll make true."

Conan started thinking. The moon at it highest could mean late at night, because it can also be scary at night. But what was the date...

* * *

It was nothing to hear at the other end of the phone. Nakamori started to wander if the code was to hard for the little kid. But that kid had slowed many of Kid's code already, so the boy should be able to slow this one too.

Suddenly he heard Conan-kun laugh in the other end.

"Hah, ha. I got it."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hop you enyoied. I will try to public the neckt charpter on the day of the heist. Good luck on sloving the code.**

**Pleas review.**

**See you neckt time, Ri-san Ese**


	2. Chapter 2, The First Heist, A New Rival

**"Hello. First of all, thank you everyone that have read my story. If you didn't understand the date it was today, the 1st April. Right Conan-kun?"**

**"Yes, but are you ok? You look a littel sick?"**

**"Heh he, you saw that? I am a littel sick, and thank you for worring about me."**

**"Well you put more of me in this chapter, like Anele1996 aksed, so why wouldn't I."**

**"He, so that's why?"**

**"Heh he, well Ri-san Ese dosn't own Detective Conan, Magic Kaitou or the charters, just the plot and the new rival. Let the story begin"**

**Chapter 2, The first heist, a new rival**

* * *

It had gone two days since the massage come. Conan believed that the heist was going to take place at 1. April, the day people trick each other. It was still early, the heist was many hours away. He had got there so early to prepare for the heist.

_'Why did I come so early? Well it's better than go to school to learn those easy things that I already know.'_

Conan looked around him. _'Huh, were did everybody go?' _

The room was empty. He though of calling Ran or Kogoro, but he had come there alone. He had asked Kogoro to come, but he didn't want to because he wasn't asked by Nakamori-keibu.

"Oh, little boy, have you got will?"

Conan turned around, just to see a girl that look just like Ran.

"Ran-neechan?" Conan said with an easy, childish voice.

"Huh?" The Ran-looked-a-like turned her head around. "Do you mean me?"

Conan just nodded.

"Sorry, my name is Nakamori Aoko. I don't know this Ran your talking about."

"Uh, did you say Nakamori? Are you related with Nakamori-keibu?" Conan looked the girl in her eyes when he asked. That girl really looked like Ran.

"Hai, his my father. How do you know him?..." Aoko stopped for some seconds before she continued. "Wait, you aren't Conan-kun?"

With a surprised look, Conan just nodded again.

"Wow, so cool. You really are him. I've heard about how you solve Kid notes that's so cool."

It looked like she was talking to her self, but Conan knew she was talking to him.

"Hmm" Aoko started to stare at Conan. "You look kind of familiar." This time she was talking to her self. Aoko sat down and looked Conan straight in to his eyes. Conan started to blush, she relay looked like Ran close up to. And what was she doing. Aoko put her hands on Conan glasses and took of his glasses.

"Wow, you look just like him when we were younger."

"Look like who?"

It looked like Aoko hadn't heard her self.

"Oh, my stupid childhood friend. Be careful not to grow up to be an pervert. Well shall we try to find my dad? I brought him lunch."

* * *

Aoko had come there with Kaito to give Ginzo his lunch, that he ALWAYS forget. They had free from school so Aoko got Kaito to go with her. But when they got there, Aoko lost track of Kaito, and got lost. She didn't knew where Kaito had got, if he were lost or had found her dad.

She started looking around to see if she could find her way. After walking some minutes, she saw a figure, it was a little boy. But what was he doing here?

"Oh, little boy, have you got will?"

The boy looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Ran-neechan?" the boy manage to say. _'Huh, we are the only one here. He must think I'm someone else.'_

"Sorry, my name is Nakamori Aoko, I don't know this Ran your talking about."

"Oh" the boy looked almost sad.

"Did you said Nakamori? Are you related to Nakamori-keibu?"

"Hai, he is my father. How do you know him?..." With a glance she remember that her father had asked Conan-kun, a little genus, to help with the heist.

"Wait, you aren't Conan-kun?"

"Wow, so cool. You really are him. I've heard about how you solve Kid notes, that's so cool." Aoko had don it. Why did she said that.

She took a new look at Conan, and he looked kind of familiar. She sat down at took of his glasses. Is that possible, he looked just like Kaito when they were younger.

"Look like who?" Aoko hadn't heard her self.

"My stupid childhood friend. Be careful not to grow up to be an pervert." _'Why did I say that' _"Well shall we try to find my dad?"

* * *

Aoko and Conan started to walk. It didn't take long time before they found Nakamori-keibu and the rest of the police.

"Ah, Ahoko, where have you been?" Kaito said as soon as he saw her.

"Just as you know it, Bakaito, I met this boy and helped him back here." Obviously he hadn't seen Conan yet. But as Kaito saw Conan, his look changed a second.

"What the, he look just like m.., eh Sihinichi-niisan." Conan said when he saw Kaito.

"Shinichi, do you mean that famous high school detective, Kudo Shinichi. Does he look like Kaito over there?" Aoko said sort of excited. She looked from Kaito to Conan and back.

"Uh, excuse me, Aoko, but who is this kid?" Kaito asked.

"He is Edogawa Conan-kun, he is her to help catching that Kaito Kid" Nakamori-keibu answer for his daughter.

"Oh, so he is that? Well good luck then." Kaito said as if he didn't mean it.

"Uh, wait , where are you going?" Kaito was on his way out of the museum.

"Well, you have given the lunch to your dad, so I don't has anything more to see her."

* * *

The moon was high at the sky, but not at it highest. Kaito had got in to his Kaitou Kid cloths. He was going to do a last thing before the heist started, was to locate the gem. Earlier when he got there with Aoko, he hadn't seen it, but he was sure that Nakamori-keibu was having a good look at it.

Kaito dressed as an officer walked in to the museum. He remembered where the officer had been earlier, and they were still there. And in the middle of all the officer was a bright blue/red gem. That was the tracked for his heist. He knew where his tracked was, and now it was just to wait to the time was right.

* * *

An other place, not to far away, a girl was thinking almost the same. She smiled, and started closing in on the museum. She wasn't walking, and she wasn't riding an hang glider, no she was riding a broomstick. 100 meters away from the entrance, she jumped of the broomstick and waited, waited for the heist to start.

* * *

The officers were starting to get nervous. Kaito used this to get out, it was time for the show. But on the way out he jumped in to Conan.

"What are you doing, get to your post. Kid may come any minutes now."

"Hai" Kaito run back in and wait some minutes more before he tried to get out again. This time he got outside.

Kaito got rid of the disguise, and climbed up on the roof. I was show time.

He let a smoke bomb, to get the officer distract before entering again.

"Ladies and gentleman, officer and fans. Your beloved Kaitou Kid is here to give you an special 1st April show."

Right in front of the officers eyes Kid disappeared.

"Don't be tricked, protect the gem. That's what Kid is after." Nakamori-keibu shouted.

But Conan started to go to where Kid just had been standing. He looked up, and then at the gem. It wasn't there he was going to appear. He was going to do a little more trick before that, and it was going to come from the corner.

And right at that moment a card come out of the corner directed to the light switch. Conan jumped and took the card. But it come one other right behind, and he had no chance of taking it.

"Careful, he's turning of the light." He barley said it before the light went of. Conan run to the light and turned it on. Kid was still standing in the corner, but the gem was not there anymore. Conan lifted up his eyes and in the window was a girl standing. She was dressed in a gray cloak, black, high boots, black gloves, a black mask that covered her eyes, a dark blue Chinese short dress with gold dragons and a gray witch hat. She had shoulder length, gold, red and dark brown hair. And ind her she was holding the gem.

"Tank you Kid-kun for the distraction. Now I have the gem, tank you very much." The girl said wit a little flirting in her voice.

"And thank you officer for not noticing me. Mt name is Kaitou Witch and going to see you later on my next heist I hope." And then she just disappeared as son as she was finished.

Conan turned to see Kid, but he had vanished as well.

* * *

Kaito was angry. Not only had she stolen his gem, but she had ruined his show as well. He followed her but it didn't take long time before she stopped. She turned around and looked Kaito straight in to his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Didn't I said so. I'm Kaitou Witch, and I'm steeling gem just like you, Kaitou Kid-kun."

"But why, you doesn't look like a normal thief."

"Of course not, I used magic, but not so simple tricks that you do. Tata, see you later Kid-kun."

And vanished she was.

* * *

**"Sorry for wrighting the same thing twice. I just wanted both side of the view."**

**"Oii, Ese-baka, why did you give me a new rival? Is it not hard enough with that shrunken-detective-kid?"**

**"Shh, Kaito-kun, Conan-kun is in the other room."**

**"And why a girl? It's not like I'm going to fall in love in her."**

**"I know that, you alredy is in love with Aoko-chan."**

**"Wh-what are you talking about. That girl dosn't mean anithing to me."**

**"Oh, that remember me. Aoko-chan is in the other room with Conan-kun."**

**"Oh oo, I better get out of here."**

**"Well tank you for reading and please review =D."**


	3. Chapter 3, What now?

**Ri-chan: "Tada, I'm still alive."**

**Conan: "You took your time before publishing, it has been nearly 3 months. What have you been doing?"**

**Ri-chan: "No need to get angry, Conan-kun. in May is it always many things that happend home. Remamber I'm from Norway and things can be a littel diffrent here."**

**Conan: : "Hai, hai, I understans. But still you had February."**

**Ri-chan: "Like I said in the other story, I have had writting stop."**

**Conan: "Ok, but are you sure you have made all of this bye your self?"**

**Ri-chan: "Yes, I'm sure that everything in this story is not 100% mine. I may take some ideas from 'A Witch's apprentice.' by sonci. I really love that story. And ofcours I have got muche help from my best frends at school."**

**Conan: "Ok then, lets get on with the story. RioluLi (Ri-chan) does not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or Magic Kaito."**

**Ri-chan: "And sorry if there is many writting failes."**

**Chapter 3, What now?**

* * *

Day in and day out. It had gone over a week since the heist, and Kaito still thought of the Kaitou Witch. He didn't have any clues to who she was or any clues to what she was after. In fact he didn't have any. And what happened if she showed up on his next heist? What was he going to do then?

The teacher come walking in to the classroom.

"OK, everyone get to your seats. First, today we have a new student in class. Her name is Kusekabe Ina. Take good care of her."

Kusekabe Ina was a girl with sky blue eyes, and long gold hair with red strips. She looked a little around, before she walked to an empty seat back in the classroom. And so the teacher started the class, without some interrupting from Kaito.

* * *

In lunch brake Ina start getting better known to the other in the class, and soon become friend with Ekcinnaj Neomy and Nesnah Annelle. Ekcinnaj Neomy was a girl with long dark golden hair, brown eyes and glasses. And Nesnah Annelle was a tall girl, with shoulder-length, brown hair and brown eyes. The girls was siting at her sides in the classroom, and it wasn't hard to get to know them. They start talking like old friends:

"Have you heard about Kaitou Kid?" Neomy asked.

"Hai, he is that thief that steels gems with magic, right?"

"I think he just is fake." Annelle started.

"Oh no, not this again"

"Yes, he tick the police all the time, and he gives back the gems he steels. What kind of thief does that?"

"Kaitou Kid does" Ina said.

"Ha ha" the girls start laughing.

"So, Kusekabe-san, do you like you here?" Annelle asked.

"Hai, I do. You can call me Ina, I like it better than my last name sometimes."

"OK, then you can call us by our first name to. Right Neomy-san?"

"Hai. Well then.. Ina-san do you have a boyfriend or something?"

"No." Ina answered quick.

"Well be careful around here. The boys here is not easy to understand. And especially Kuroba Kaito." Annelle started.

"Oh, why is he so bad?"

"Well... he is the biggest pervert, and..." Neomy stemmed out.

"He aren't a normal pervert. He never does it as all the other perverts would do. His use magic tricks to do it. And usually it disturb the whole class." Annelle said for Neomy.

"And he usually get away with a minor of trouble." Neomy said.

"Ha ha, he sounds like a trouble maker." Ina tried to not say it to loud. She didn't want many people to know what they were talking about.

"He is. But unfortunately he is the only is it not possible to get a boyfriend. All the other boys fall like flies around Koizumi Akako." Annelle started with a sigh.

"It's true. And she like it, she really wants all the guys to love her."

"Well, well. It doesn't matter to me, I never had or will ever have a boyfriend. At last for now."

"What are you guys talking about?" Nakamori Aoko stood at their side.

"Nothing special, Nakamori-san." Neomy quick said.

"Ah, Ina-san this is Nakamori Aoko-san." Annelle said.

"Nice to meet you Nakamori-san." Ina said as nice as she could.

"The same to you, Kusekabe-san" Aoko sounded nice. "So how do you like you here, so far?"

"Good, very one is so nice to me. But is it true what Neomy-san and Annelle-san said about the persons in this class?"

"Witch people?"

"We told her about the pervert Kuroba-kun and all the guys that always are around Koizumi-san."

"Haha, then you forgot about Hakuba-kun."

"Who?" Ina looked confused on the other girls.

"Hakuba Saguru, he is not like the other guys around here, but he is a little strange. He is an detective that started in our class a while ago, but most time he study in England. He is after Kid, just like my dad." Aoko explained.

"Your dad is a detective?"

"No, he work in the police, and are the leader for all Kid cases."

The girls kept the conversion, and before they knew it the bell rang and the class startet.

* * *

It was unusually for Kaito to not make noise in class, but this day went on without a word or distraction from Kaito. That doesn't mean that he listen to what the teacher said. He thought about Witch the hold time.

"Kaito, Kaito" Aoko tried to get Kaito's attention. "Kaito, school is over, stop daydreaming and come. Time to go home. Do you want to go with us?"

Kaito finally payed attention to Aoko. "Eh, hai... Wait. Us? Who?"

"I'm going with Nesnah-san, Ekcinnaj-san and the new girl Kusekabe-san. So do you want to go with us?"

"Why not." '_Then maybe I'll get my thought away from that Witch._'

"Then come on." Kaito and Aoko walked to the three girls back of the classroom. To be honest hadn't Kaito seen the new girl. And now that she stood in front of her, could he not miss that she looked kind of familiar. Could he have meet her before? Well, no time to think about that. The girls had started to go out of the classroom.

* * *

It was sunny out side, and first after getting out of the school building, did they feel the suns heat.

"Oh no." Annelle said while searching for something in her bag.

"Whats wrong?" Neomy asked.

"I believe that I forgot my phone in the closest."

"Don't worry. I can go and cheek while you try to cheek bag one more time." Neomy run inside the building again. And after some minutes she came running back.

"I found it." She was breathing heavily. "Here, and make sure you don't forget it again." Neomy handed over the phone to Annelle and the group started to walk. The girls talked and laughed and Kaito barely got the half of it. And at the same time he got the feeling that someone were following them. But he couldn't see anyone when he turned around. Who could it be?

* * *

They decided to stop in a nearby park. They had decided since Ina was new around, that they were going to show her a little around. Even thought it wasn't much to show her there.

"I'll be right back, I just got to use the toilet." Neomy said and sprang to the closest toilet. The rest sat down at a bench, and waited there.

–20 minutes later–

"Ekcinnaj-san is using a long time." Aoko said while looking at her watch.

"I'll go and look on her, maybe something happened" With that Annelle walked towards the toilet that Neomy had gone to.

"What could have happened to her on the toilet?" Kaito never got an answer to that.

"Iiee!" someone screamed.

"That sounded like Nesnah-san." Kaito, Aoko and Ina run to where they had heard the sound.

* * *

The detective boys had gone in the a park. They had got a task to take pictures of some butterflies and flowers so the class could look at the details. And they hoped to find some of them (flowers and butterflies) there.

"Look here, I found some." Ayumi said.

Click, click. (the sound of an camera)

"Good job Ayumi-chan." Mitsuhiko said.

"There are some over here to" This time it was Genta.

Click, click.

"And here." Conan said, he could not believe that he actually had agreed to this.

"Iiee!"

"Wh-what was that?" Ayumi asked

"It sounded like someone screamed." Mitsuhiko said,

"Wait right here. I'll check it out." Conan sprang to where the scream had come from. And found out that it had come from a nearby toilet, and in front of the door stood three teenagers. He forced his way in and saw a girl holding an other girl who was covered in blood.

"Hurry up and call an ambulance and the police." a boy from the group behind him said, and one of the girls beside him took out her phone and started to call. She walked a little away to and started to explain the situation. Conan walked towards the bloody girl and checked if she still was breathing.

"She is still alive." He said.

"What?" the girl holding the bloody one looked down at Conan, but turned her attention back to the other girl fast. "Neomy, Neomy, Neomy-chan, don't die. The ambulance will be here any minutes. Hold on."

The bloody girl opened her eyes and looked on her friend. "No need... to... worry... Annelle...-chan. I'm... I'm to stubborn... to die." And she closed her eyes again.

The girl who had gone to call for ambulance and the police came back. "The ambulance will be her right away, but it may take a little before the police arrive. Who is Ekcinnaj-san doing, she is still alive, right? Uh..." the girl looked down at Conan. He hadn't have a good look at the three teenagers that was watching.

"Conan-kun? What are you doing here?" The girl said. And with a better look at her, did he recognize her. It was that girl he had meet at the museum, that girl who looked just like Ran, the daughter of Nakamori-keibu, Nakamori Aoko.

"Aoko-neesan? I didn't recognize you."

"Ooh, it is that boy that we saw at the museum." The boy said. And that was the one who looked like Shinichi, the boy that had gone to the museum with Aoko, that Kuroba Kaito (Conan got the name from one of the police officer after Aoko and Kaito had leaved.)

They could hear the sirens, as a sign of the ambulance. They came and took up the girl and the one who had hold her earlier followed after.

"Nakamori-san, Kuroba-kun, I'm going with Neomy-chan, can you look after Ina-san for us?" Aoko and Kaito nod. And the ambulance drive away. Conan looked at the others, now it was just the four of them. Aoko, Kaito, him self and one other girl.

"Um, Conan-kun, what's going on?" Conan turned around and saw that Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko had come.

"Ah, didn't I tell you guys to wait over there?"

"You did, but we get curious when you run away like that."

"Ah, is this your friends Conan-kun?" Aoko looked down at the children.

"Oo, she look just like Ran-oneesan" Ayumi said.

'_That was what I said the first time we meet._' Conan thought to himself.

"Thar again? Someone who looks like Ahoko?"

"Bakaito, watch what you are saying. And while I remember, what is it with you today? No tricks, no distraction in class, not a word. What is going on in your head?"

"Nothing you should care about."

"Um, excuse me for interrupting your fight, but as you know I'm new around and aren't understanding the half of what you are talking about." The last girl said. (Conan still didn't know what her name was.)

"I'm Yoshida Ayumi-chan and this is Tsubaraya Mitsuhiko-kun and Kojima Genta-kun. And that's Edogawa Conan-kun, but I believe your friends already know that. And who are you?"

"My name is Kusekabe Ina. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Nakamori Aoko, and this is my stupid, magician, childhood friend Kuroba Kaito."

"Stupid can you be self, Ahoko."

"Wow, a magician, like that ones that do tricks? Can you show us something?" Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta looked up at Kaito.

"Well, it wont do anything if I do. So why not."

Kaito did some tricks, and as son as he was finished did the police arrive.

"Ah, Takagi-keiji."

"Uh, what's going on here, we got a phone that someone had been shout... EH, Kudo-kun? Ran-chan?"

"Iie, Takagi-keiji. This is Nakamori Aoko and Kuroba Kaito, they just happened to look just like Ran-oneesan and Shinichi-niisan."

"oh,"

"It's no time for that, someone was almost killed." Ina said.

"She was still alive when they found her and she was taken to a hospital." Conan explained.

Takagi nodded and turned his attention to the three teenagers. "Who was the first one to discover your friend?"

"She is at the hospital with the victim, but we came running as son as we heard her scream. And that was right after she had gone to check on Ekcinnaj-san. And we could see her the hold time. So there is no need to suspect her, she and Ekcinnaj-san have been friends since first grade."

"Ok, ok, but I'll need to get your names and the two who went to the hospital."

* * *

**Ri-chan: "So here you go, hope you liked it."**

**Kaito: "Oi, why an murder? And why am I innvolved?"**

**Ri-chan: "Hoho, is the big thife scared?"**

**Kaito: "No, I just want to now why?"**

**Ri-chan: "First: Detective Conan is about murders and crimes, so it felt naturaly. Second: I wanted to use the things my friends in this story, like that one thing Neomy said, that: _'I'm to stubborn to die'_ it was something one of my friends likes to say. And Annelle might not bee as nice as she seems."**

**Kaito: "Huh.. You have some v... unusually friends. Are you sure it was OK to use them in the story?"**

**Ri-chan: "Yes, the was them who helped me with this."**

**Kaito: "Well I can't wait to see who it was that tried to kill her. Maybee it was that it was that Witch?"**

_**BANG**_**, Kaito is send flying throug the room.**

**Ri-chan: "Aho. Like that ever is gonna happend."**

**Kaito: "Ok, hope some will review. See you neckt time. _I hope_..." _Kaito space out._**

**Ri-chan: "Neckt time then, and this time I will try to be finished sooner. Bye bye"**


	4. 4 The hospital visit before the heist

**Kaito: So you finaly desided to updatet?**

**Ri-chan: Of course. Sorry for the late updatet.**

**Black: Yes, and thank to Tantei-kun 7312.**

**Ri-chan: Yes she was so nice that she read through this and helped me get it better.**

**Black: Well, lets start the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4, The hospital visit before the heist**  
Back at school it was a sad time. Everyone had heard that a girl from their class had been shoot. But non of them knew if she was still alive or not. And the one who took it hardest was Annelle. Many had tried to cheer her up, but no one had manage to make her feel better. Ina had been with her new friend, also trying to cheer her up, but to no use.  
"Nesnah-san, are you alright?" Aoko had come over to them with Akako right behind her.

"Do you know how Neomy-chan is doing?" Ina looked at her friend with a worried look.  
"She... she is still alive, but... but she has not woke up yet. And if she doesn't, she... she might get even worse." Annelle said with an empty look.  
"Maybe she will wake up soon. She might for all we know already be awake." Akako said.  
The tree girls looked at their friend, and she still didn't look any better.  
"I got an idea, why don't we go to the hospital after school to check if she's awake?" Ina suggested.  
"That sound like a good idea for me, don't you think?" Aoko and Akako agreed.  
"... We can well do that" Annelle said in the end.

– after school at the hospital –  
Annelle's POV

"Konichiwa, we are looking for Ekcinnaj Neomy-san."  
We had gone to the hospital as soon as school was over. The nurse behind the desk looked up at us white a smile.  
"Ah, are you friends of Ekcinnaj-san?" The woman asked.  
"Hai, we are classmates of her." Aoko said, while the rest of us just nodded.  
"This way then." The woman raised up and started walking down the hall as we followed.  
"Ekcinnaj-san just woke up, but she is a little tired, and it seems that she doesn't remember what happen to her. And she is a little upset about it. Maybe your present will make her better." the nurse told us, and after some seconds she stopped in front of a door.  
"She is in here. I'll give you 15 minutes before I get back." And the nurse left with a smile.  
Akako, Aoko, Ina and I walked inside. Neomy was sitting at a bed with a book in her lap.  
"Ah, minna. What are you doing here?" She said as she looked up on those who just arrived.  
"Visiting our friend that nearly died, silly." I said with tears in my eyes. I was so happy that my best friend was fine, alive and if you ignored all the bandages, very good. Maybe a little bored, but what could you expect when she was staying at a hospital.  
"And Nakamori-san, Koizumi-san and Ina-chan are here to?"  
"Of course, every one in class is worried." Aoko started.  
"It's not like this happens every day." Akako continued.  
"So we thought someone should check on you." Ina finished.  
"Arigato minna"  
"So you don't remember what happened?" Aoko just had to ask, but it was obvious that she was worried. Neomy shook her head.  
"No. the last thing I remember is telling you, Annelle, Ina-chan and Kuroba-kun that I had to use the toilet." She looked down, and the the room grew silent.  
"Ok then, lets talk about something else." I said as I looked around trying to find else to talk about. My eyes fell on a news paper. I grabbed it and read the article.

Normal pov  
"What? Are he going after an another gem?" Annelle said in shook.  
"Yeah, I've heard about that from odo-san. This weekend, if I remember correct." Aoko said while looking at the others. Akako took the newspaper from Annelle.  
"Uh, here it says that a Kaitou Witch also are going to go after the same gem, at the same day and same time."  
"I've heard about her," Neomy startet. "She appeared at KID's last heist, took the gem right in front of him and the police, and then just vanished. There is also a rumor that she can do real magic."  
"That sounds creepy, I have never heard about something like that before." Ina could not keep herself steady for some seconds.  
"At the other side, have there ever been anyone after the same gem as KID?" Neomy keep talking like nothing. The other girls just shook their head.  
"Hey, where is this heist going to take place anyway?" Annelle tried to get the paper, but Aoko got it before her.  
"It says it is at Saa Museum." She said while looking at the paper. "Hey ain't that the new museum in the town?"  
"Ah, I have heard about that place. I think they are showing things from some place north in Europa." The girls looked over at Annelle who had just said that. "What? I just heard it by a coincident." Neomy grabbed the paper from Aoko.  
"The gem they are after is called Nor Sea, an is one of the sister gems to 'Blood Water'."  
_Nok, nok_  
"Visit time is over, time for you to go home." The nurse from earlier said to the girls.  
"See you later." The girls said to Neomy.  
"Bye bye" Neomy said as they left the room.  
Aoko, Ina, Annelle and Akako left the hospital, and after some more minutes they split up and went home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Kaito's POV_  
'_I can't believe it_' I was reading the news paper. I wanted to see if there where any funny comments about my heist challenge, but there wasn't any about it. No, it was about that Kaitou Witch. The mysterious thief from the last heist who was going after the same gem as me.  
_'Well that's new. Who knows, maybe I'll find out more about that girl.'_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Normal POV_  
The rest of the week went by fast. And nothing seemed out of the normal. Kaito acted like usual, in other words acting like that stupid pervert he usually was, and that ended up with Aoko chasing him around the classroom with a mop while answering all the questions they got correctly.

_Saturday_  
The moon was rising, and was really high up at the sky. Some stars was looking out and there was no clouds.  
"Everyone get ready, it's just one minute left." Nakamori-keibu's voice rang through the beautiful night. And if you listen closely you could here KID's fans cheering for their idol outside of the building. The clock was near the time for the heist.  
Half a minute left. Everyone was on their post ready for anything.  
Ten seconds left. KID in disguise was ready to strike.  
5 seconds left. Nakamori-keibu, with his angry voice was shouting at everyone to get ready.  
4 seconds left. Fans and others was starting the count down.  
3 seconds left. Going through his plans all over again some times in his head to make sure everything went as he wished.  
2 seconds left. Now it is …  
1 second. 'SHOW TIME'  
The lights went out, and KID got ready over to where the gem was and at the same time got ready to get rid of the disguise he was using. But it was already gone when he got there. The gem was gone. He got back a few steps just before the lights went on, and kept up his act as an officer.  
"The gem is gone. KID must have taken it." Nakmori shouted.  
'_Oi, oi, ain't you forgetting something keibu?_' KID thought to him self.  
"Woy, already forgotten something, haven't you, keibu?" A voice said speaking out KID's thought.  
"No I don't think so." Nakamori said. "..." '_wait a minute_' "Who said that?" Nakamori looked around. But didn't spot anything unusually.  
"Up here keibu" the voice said, and Nakamori, KID and the rest of the police looked up just to see Kaitou Witch sitting in the window. She jumped down and stood right up. She scanned around the room, and her eyes stopped when she spotted KID, who still was in disguise. She walked straight to him, without any problems.  
"I don't want this gem anymore, so could you pleas take it for me." She said with a flirting voice, while not letting her eyes from his. Everyone was paralyzed by her act and no one, not even Nakamori or KID did anything.  
"Good luck, KID" she whispered before disappearing.  
'_What the..._' KID got out of the shock of Witch's act. But he was not over that she had recognized him in the disguise. Some of his shock must have gotten through, but for the other officers it would just look like anyone would have after a girl had said something like that to them. All of them was shocked as well.  
"Good job. But that leaves KID. Where could he be." Nakamori said while looking at him. Now KID got out of the second shock. '_Shit, what should I do?_' He had to act fast if he wanted to get out of this.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

**Ri-chan: There you have it.**

**Kaito: You little...**

**Ri-chan: What?**

**Kaito: You say that you always hate it when people stop a chapter like that.**

**Ri-chan: I know, but I have good reasons.**

**Kaito: And whats that?**

**Ri-chan: I have no idea of how your going to get out of this. ^-^**

**Kaito: WHAT!**

**Black: While we let those two be alone. If you have any ideas of how Kaito is going to get out of this so tell us. We would love to hear your thought.**

**Ri-chan: Yeah and the next chapter is almost done. But I just miss the part of how Kaito-kun is going to escape.**

**Kaito: How can you say it like it is nothing. At least let me get away with the gem.**

**Ri-chan: We will see what the readers will. Should Kaito-kun get away with the gem?**

**Black: Well until next time.**

**Kaito: Don't forget to review and tell them how you want me to get away. And if I manage to get away with the gem.**

**Ri-chan: And of course any other ideas is welcome as well.**

**Black, Ri-chan and Kaito: Bye bye**


End file.
